Computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computing devices, have included various communications interfaces, such as wireless communication interfaces, for communicating over various types of networks, such as wireless networks (e.g., 3G, 4G LTE, 4G WiMAX, WiFi, BLUETOOTH). Computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, have been configured to automatically switch between communication networks, such as automatically switching from using fee-based wireless data networks, such as 3G and/or 4G wireless data networks for which a fee (e.g., monthly subscription) is charged for access, to using free wireless data networks, such as WiFi networks, when an access point for such a free wireless network is within range of a mobile computing device.